


Jasmine the Unexpected

by africancat



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, First fic for this fandom, Sassy Jasbys, The Great Jasby, first fic for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/africancat/pseuds/africancat
Summary: Ruby never thought he'd hang out with Jasmine. Willingly. And he definitely never thought he'd laugh this much. Or that he'd be eating the best elotes on the block, or at least, that's what Jasmine says. And he can never tell his Abuelita she's right.





	Jasmine the Unexpected

Ruby doesn't really know how it happened. But he's suddenly become terrifyingly aware of how much he thinks about Jasmine. It's not in a romantic or attractive way, well, not at first. It's more in pure, he doesn't even know the right word for it which is even more terrifying because Ruby always has the right word for everything.

Maybe amazement is the best thing, amazement and disbelief that Jasmine can be so loud, and annoying while also being soft and really wise at the same time?  
Ever since she's comforted him, well, the second time, at the dance, before then she was still able to get on his nerves. But now he's stuck on her. She's an anomaly. As a person. So it's part of that sheer fascination of her personality and a yearning for her comfort, the safety she seems to provide almost effortlessly, that makes Ruby keep coming back to her.  
It's why he's standing on her front porch right now. He doesn't know if he should knock. He knows he wants to knock, why else would he be here, and Ruby can't even imagine a Jasmine who would be unhappy to see him, so really, what reason does he have to not-

Before he can man up or talk himself out of it, the door swings open and the choice is made for him. Jasmine's smiling at him in the way only she can where her happiness is so intense it's almost offensive.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"

Ruby opens his mouth, but doesn't have anything to say. What is wrong with him? It's like someone's done some crazy voodoo on him, when has he ever been at a loss of words? That happens to other people, he's cursed with brilliance… 95% of the time… apparently.

Jasmine frowns and looks him up and down, "What's wrong with you, standing on my porch like some serial killer, or something."

She smiles again just as brightly, and pulls him inside. Jasmine jammers on about something as she closes the door behind them and leads Ruby down a hallway, and into the kitchen that's opened to the living room, during which he has no chance of following what she's saying because he's kind of in shock he's actually in Jasmine's house by his own free will. What is happening? Actually, he thinks to himself, the likelihood that this is the only plane of existence would be ridiculously foolish and even selfish therefore they must be living in a multiverse which then means he's traveled to an alternate dimension and do the twins exist in this dimension? Or are they triplets? Why is he asking that, he doesn't care-- he should be worrying about real things like is there still porn in this dimension because if no-

"Hey! Ruby!" Jasmine exclaims, snapping her fingers in his face.

Ruby shakes himself out of it and gives a nervous smile. Of course he tries to make it not look nervous, but he can't help it just like he can't help the fact he's sweating like crazy which sucks because this is his good shirt, one of his good shirts, because let's be honest here, he has impeccable taste. He should say something. He leans against the bar in her kitchen, and says, "So what are you doing?"

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! He's the one who came to her house un-fucking-announced and He wants to know what she's doing. Jasmine laughs though, and this is the first time it doesn't sound annoying to him.

"Trying to get you to talk to me, that's what I'm doin'. Are you good?" She asks, then her face falls into a more serious expression, one that most people probably don't know she's even capable of possessing.

"Are you okay, Ruby? Did something happen, you know you can tell me."

Her voice is so soft and welcoming, and the only annoying thing about it is how good it makes him feel. Like she's already hugging him without having moved a muscle. And the smile it causes, the smile that comes over Ruby's face is slow and inevitable, like there's no chance of him not melting at that voice. This is exactly what he's talking about. He can hear Jasmine yelling across the courtyard, or ranting about something, and then she turns around and has the softest, most sincere voice he's ever heard. It's dangerous really, it has the power to crack him open even if nothing is wrong. It's dangerous because when there is something wrong, Jasmine could ask just like this, and he couldn't do anything but tell her. At least now he has nothing to tell.

"No. I'm fine, Jasmine."

And it makes Ruby happy when she sighs in relief, and then she goes back to her normally overconfident self and grins, shoving his shoulder in a way he's sure she thinks is lightly.

"So you just came to look at my pretty face, huh? You better be glad I like you cause most people have to pay."

Ruby wonders what would happen if he said yes, he came to look at her pretty face. Because Jasmine may not be the most conventionally pretty girl, but there's no doubt when she walks in a room it's all eyes on her. But of course Ruby's not gonna tell her that, he'd never hear the end of it, she'd never let it go.

"I didn't have anything better to do."

God, he is off his game today. Jasmine's face says she knows it too. They both know if he didn't have anything better to do he'd hang out with his actual friends, but at least Jasmine doesn't blatantly call him out on it.

"Mmhm, right. Well, you're here now," She says, walking into the kitchen, "And I was about to make something to eat when I saw you on my porch. You want some?"

"You're gonna cook?" Ruby laughs, "Cause opening a bag of chips is not making yourself something to eat."

"I know that, pendejo!" She gestures to herself with a smug smile oozing more confidence than a supermodel, "You think a girl like me doesn't know how to cook? Just cause I like to eat doesn't mean I'm a pig. I only eat what, y'know, tastes good."

"So that's a yes?" Ruby asks, smiling as he sits down at the bar, Jasmine already moving around in the kitchen in front of him.

She rolls her eyes, and playfully says, "You better shut up. I can kick you out, y'know."

Ruby almost snorts, "Like you would."

She stops to smirk at him, "You know you're fine, don't you?"

Ruby plays along for once, nodding, "I'm all the snack you need."

Shit.

It's like he's sucked all the air out of the room and Jasmine goes completely silent, in just as much shock as he is, which is a really good sign he's fucked up. Shit. His game came back, but it was too strong. The door's right there, if he bolted now there's no way Jasmine could catch up to him with her asthma, these are the perfect odds so he should just-

Jasmine bursts out laughing, cackling like a witch as she bends over. Ruby gives a nervous laugh of his own. He has no idea what the fuck just happened. He hasn't known what's been going on since he stepped on to her porch so this might as well happen.

Jasmine stands back up, taking her inhaler out of her pocket and shaking it before taking a hit, nodding all the while.

"Okay, Ruby, I see you! I always knew you had game. It's not enough to be cute, you gotta work it!"

Jasmine shakes her head, still laughing as she moves to take stocks of corn out of the fridge. Ruby nods, and smiles, partly because it seems like they're dropping the whole 'snack' comment, and partly because he knows what she's making now.

"Seriously, elotes? Anyone can make those."

"Sorry, I didn't know I was on MasterChef, and yes, anyone can make them, but can they make them better than mine?"

Ruby opens his mouth, and Jasmine stops him with a finger, "Ah, ah, no! I know my elotes are the best on the block, okay? Don't even try it!"

Ruby laughs, it's funny to see Jasmine this flamboyant about anything other than sex and her body. That, and he doesn't believe her. There's no way she's right, his mom, and Abuelita have been having the same argument over their elotes since before he was born.

"That's a whole lot of shade."

"And I can back it up," Which she does, literally backing it up, and Ruby rolls his eyes instead of watching her twerk for the millionth time when she continues, "But no, seriously, I'm about to give your mouth a serious orgasm."

Ruby's head jerks back with the imagery, and he grimaces, "Jasmine. That's just nasty."

"You're gonna put a porn star out of business, you'll be moaning so loud."

"Jasmine!" He hisses, putting his hands over his ears, "My ears are virginal."

He smiles when she laughs.

 

Time goes by with Ruby watching Jasmine make the "best elotes on the block" while they talk aimlessly, mostly gossip.

Now he knows Nohemi Gonzalez had a pregnancy scare, Drew Marter— the captain of the football team— has a mommy kink, and two of the smartest girls in school are working up the courage to ask both of their mathlete boyfriends for a polyamorous relationship. Ruby never would have found out any of this, he wouldn't even know how to sniff it out but for some reason Jasmine has her finger on the pulse of the entire student body and knows everything about everyone as if she has a key to all of their diaries. Honestly it's scary, and Ruby's just happy they're friends. Even if he knows that's the last reason he's happy they're friends, that doesn't mean he has to admit it to himself right now.

Of course it doesn't take long to make elotes, and it seems like Jasmine's snapped her fingers and they were magically done, that's how fast time's gone by. It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, so really, it doesn't matter. Even though Ruby feels like it matters.

Setting a plate of four steaming elotes on the bar, Jasmine shouts, "Wha-la! Bon appetit, bitch!"

Ruby hums to himself, "The presentation is excellent, but the service needs some work. I'll be sure to mention that in my yelp review."

Jasmine cackles again, and Ruby manages not to smile outright, only a smirk he quickly hides by picking up one of the elotes and leaning down to take a bite. Jasmine's stare is almost unnerving though, and he pauses to look at her, his mouth still open.

"Are you..gonna watch me? Just like that? The whole time?"

She nods as if it's obvious, "Duh, I'm waiting to see your mouth-gasm."

"...Mouth-gasm?"

"Mouth orgasm, we've been over this, now eat!"

"That sounds like voyeurism," And Ruby shrugs, "But I don't kink-shame," He sits up straight again, and frowns, "Unless it's pedophiliac, or rape related, and I want to say incest, but there's an overwhelming amount of people who are into that. Probably from Kansas or Kentucky, maybe even-"

"RUBY." Jasmine shouts loudly, and right in Ruby's ear, so he flinches and almost bites his tongue.

"EAT. THE. ELOTES."

Ruby doesn't say anything more, because if he does Jasmine's gonna bite his head off again so he simply leans down to actually take a bite.

Well, fuck. That's a good elote. Really good, so good, so heavenly, Ruby doesn't know he just moaned until Jasmine's head falls back with another laugh, and she claps her hands like he just gave her a show. Which he probably did, moaning is a pretty clear sign of a mouth-gasm, or whatever the hell Jasmine's been talking about.

"Best elotes on the block, huh? What did I say? I may be sexy, but. One. Thing. I . Am not! Is a liar. Tell me where you've tasted elotes better than that, Ruby! I'll wait."

She'll be waiting for a hot minute because Ruby doesn't even let his pride stop him from scarfing down that elote. That should be answer enough. He finishes with a groan, and if this was an elote eating contest he just won hands down. Ruby drops the empty cob onto the plate, and stretches. Finally he turns to Jasmine who's nodding smugly at his side.

"I've tasted better."

"Boy!" And Jasmine shoves him so hard he almost falls off his stool.

"I was kidding! Damn." Ruby looks down and rubs at his shoulder, "I bruise easily."

Anyone else would be teasing, but Jasmine says it like an actual invitation, practically purring, "Want me to kiss it better?"

Ruby's immediate thought is yes. Which comes out of left field so hard he chokes on his own spit, at least it's the perfect reason to look away, because he's so hot he might as well be standing outside in the sweltering heat. Right now that doesn't seem like a bad option — a last resort if, no, there's no way he's gonna pitch a tent for Jasmine that's ridiculous.

"Don't act like I won't eat these by myself, because if I do, it's still a snack and I will feel _no_ shame." Jasmine says, snapping him out of his head, as she lifts the plate from out in front of him. Wordlessly Ruby slides off the stool and takes it back, their hands brushing, and Ruby flushes with heat all over again. Their hands brushing? Seriously? Their hands brushing?! What is this, Lifetime?

He almost drops it, but catches himself as Jasmine walks over to the couch. So they're going to be sitting on the couch now. Like friends. Ruby laughs to himself in his head, friends would do this. This is what friends would do, Ruby. Friends eat snacks together on couches, nothing's wrong here. Except you don't flush with fucking heat when you brush hands with Jamal, but, hey, nothing's wrong here.

"Boy, if you don't get your ass over here! A girl's gotta eat too!"

A nervous laugh bubbles up again as Ruby sits on the couch too. Next to Jasmine— but only because he has to so she can get to the elotes, he did not do this by choice. He's just being polite, yeah. He's a gentleman, a ladies man— wait, no, no— just a gentleman.

Jasmine elbows him lightly this time, for real, and he looks over at her. She's smiling like he's amusing her more than the show she's landed on which must be true because she's chosen some telenovela he can't remember the name of.

He asks, "What?"

"Why are you so stiff over there? Relax! Making me feel like there's a stick up _my_ ass." She says, turning back to the TV.

He snorts, "Yeah, because that'd be a problem for you."

Ruby smiles to himself again when she howls, and even laughs at the sound of her inhaler.

Surprisingly, Jasmine doesn't go on to say anything about butt stuff which is unbelievable because when has she ever passed up a chance to be the queen of crude? Other than that, Ruby doesn't question it. He sits there watching some drop dead gorgeous woman break the heart of her former lover, walking away as he cries her name— wait, Ruby?

"Her name is Ruby?"

Jasmine smiles at him, "Yes, Rubí." She purrs, jokingly, but it almost makes him choke again. He needs to go home. Why, because he has some great spankbank to jerk off to? He chokes. Again. For real this time. This is not going well, or it's going too well. He has to get out of here. He is wearing shorts. There is nothing to protect him, and he is in danger. This is a danger zone.

A tall glass of ice water is shoved in front of him, "Here."

He doesn't take the risk of looking up at her, just mumbling, "Thanks," and taking the glass. He spends at least a minute sipping it before chugging it all down, so it won't be so obvious he's thirsty as hell, in every sense of the word. Jasmine doesn't say anything of it, and when she becomes really invested in the telenovela she starts screaming at the "puta" for all the stupid shit the actress is paid to do, and just to stop himself from laughing at her, he reaches for his second elote..

Ruby's paying no attention to Rubí, if someone offered him triple the RollerWorld money to vaguely recount what just happened he'd be just as broke as he is now. Now if they offered him triple the RollerWorld money to describe an out of body experience, he'd be ballin' all day. Because he's here. He's here in Jasmine's house. Sitting on Jasmine's couch. Watching Jasmine's TV. Eating Jasmine's elotes. (That sounded like something else he could be eating, but he's going to banish that thought for the sake of his defenseless shorts). Sitting next to Jasmine.

If Jamal texted him right now to ask what he was doing, would he even believe him? Saying he was hitting a line of booger sugar would be more likely than this. That's a comforting thought actually, because then no one has to know Jasmine has come dangerously close to making his dick go on a camping trip.

Ruby realizes he's finished his second elote, and leans forward to drop it back on the plate that's sitting on the coffee table. This is probably a good time to go. They talked, they had a snack, they talked some more, watched TV, they've been two friends hanging out. It's been at least an hour by now, probably more, he can go home now, he should go home now. Home. That's where he ought to go.

Ruby takes note of the fact his ass is still on the couch and wants to curse himself out. Didn't he just say he wanted to go home? That this was a danger zone? He shrugs to himself, it's only dangerous if I pop a boner right now. But Jasmine's safe. She makes me feel safe, isn't that the whole reason I 'm here, anyway? God, Ruby, that doesn't matter now. It's time to leave. I don't really want to though. FUCK, no, Ruby it is time. To. Go. We're going. For real. We're going. Right now. Right-

He shoots up from the couch before he can lose his nerve, making Jasmine jump, and realizing how stupidly awkward that was, laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Alright. Jasmine, I'm gonna go now. Home. I'm gonna go home."

Ruby finally looks at her, and sees her confusion slip seamlessly into amusement, "Okay, Ruby."

He clears his throat, "It's been… Good. Really good. We should maybe-"

"Do it again some time?!" Jasmine finishes, and jumps up to bear hug him, but she's so strong it feels like more than a bear, like bigfoot? He doesn't know, there's no blood going to his brain she's hugging him so tight. She's really warm, and he already knows what her boobs feel like, so why is he surprised how good they feel now? Oh shit, his shorts are under fire, but there's no chance of getting away when Jasmine starts to rock them back and forth.

"I knew I'd wear you down! Nobody can resist all of this forever!"

"I can resist if I'm dead. Because I'm dying, please, Jasmine, I see the tunnel."

She finally releases him with another cackle, as if that's his reward for surviving that bigfoot-bear hybrid of a hug that felt more like an assault. On his dick. His dick feels assaulted, and harrassed which means his lotion is going to be very useful tonight, and at this point admitting that isn't nearly as horrifying as it was at first. It's still horrifying, terrible, and honestly will leave him scarred and haunted for the rest of his life, at least the rest of highschool, so all he knows is it better be the best orgasm of his life.

Ruby doesn't even realize he's thought all of this while walking to the door. He just finds himself right where he began, standing on Jasmine's porch with her smiling at him from the doorway. She winks at him, "Just so you remember me."

And she grabs the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward, their mouths colliding into a kiss nearly identical to the one they shared at the dance except this time he has to fight himself from letting his lips fall open to kiss her back just as fiercely. Kiss her for real. To taste her. But he feels the want burn in his chest, and it's so strong he doesn't give himself the chance to question it, the chance to even fear it, no embarrassment, no shame— just carnal lust.

Jasmine releases him again, and shoves him back just a little so he stumbles down the steps. "'Til next time, sexy."

He hears her cackle as she closes the door, leaving him gaping there on her porch steps with his lips burning as much as every inch of his skin. When he can actually think straight, Ruby quickly looks around to see if anyone saw what just happened or the very fact he's standing outside of Jasmine's house. He thinks he's in the clear, and starts walking out the gate and down the sidewalk towards his house when a car honks, and suddenly rolls up beside him.

Shit. Spooky. What the hell is he doing outside of Jasmine's house? Did he see her kiss him? What does that even matter if he saw him leaving her house?

Ruby leans down to peer into the open window anyway, and Spooky's looking more smug than Ruby's ever seen him. Smiling with his stupid joint, all sexy like and — wait, what? No— everyone knows it's sexy, it's just fact.

"Little Ruby's sweet on Jasmine now, huh, ese?" He asks, even though they both know he already knows. Ruby sighs, and glares at him.

"You don't have to sleep with every girl you meet, Spooky, but I wouldn't expect you to know that." He snaps back with the newborn confidence he's had since the shooting. He guesses that's one good thing that came of that? But it certainly isn't worth it happening.

Spooky glances away once with a smirk, like he's letting it go, "You don't have to kiss them neither," And he looks back at him like he knows everything Ruby's been thinking since the moment he stepped into Jasmine's house in the first place. Which he probably does. Because he's not dumb like most thugs, he's a "Santos," remember? So he has to know everything. Sexy piece of shit.

"Hey, 4'11."

Wow, fuck his sexy ass for real, he remembers that? He should probably stop calling him sexy now, like everyone knows it, but now it's just getting personal, and causing a little sexual confusion he really doesn't need. He'll tackle that later. Or maybe he won't, maybe he'll— why is he even thinking about this? This is  _not_ the time.

"What?" He bites out, like he didn't just have to stop calling the gang leader of the Santos sexy, and have a minor sexual identity crisis after.

Spooky nods his head towards Jasmine's house, "She's a good one, mano," Then he laughs, "And she'll kick your ass if you fuck her over." He blows out a plume of smoke that Ruby doesn't bother to wave away, "So make up your mind. Chicas like that don't play games. Got it?"

Ruby gets over the shock of (1) being so transparent in Spooky's eyes and (2) the fact Spooky just called him his "brother," and gave him some advice on girls like he really is. He swallows, and just nods, because what else can he do?

Spooky grins, and his sexy — God, Ruby, we get it — him and his flashy car peel off down the street. Watching him go Ruby realizes how much he needs to talk this all out, but there's no way he can tell any of this to the fam. And definitely not to his own flesh and blood.

Ruby starts walking, maybe after he jerks off he'll figure it out. He laughs, it's so ridiculous, and kicks a pebble down the sidewalk. Jerking off isn't gonna help him figure out shit. Maybe Jasmine's just right. Maybe he really can't resist her forever. And if it isn't true, it doesn't matter, because he doesn't... He doesn't think he wants to anymore. And since there's no one to see, and even if there is Ruby doesn't care. He just lets himself smile.

**Author's Note:**

> okay! that's all, folks. feel free to hit that kudos button if you liked it (i sound like a youtuber)! and even if you didn't thanks for reading til the end. i'm reallly excited to write for this ship again. I AM GOING TO FILL THIS TAG. i'mma write what i like, and if you like it too, all the better!  
> i'm gonna go browse tumblr now.


End file.
